


Ornamental Ginger

by ArsTyrannus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Shibari, mildly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsTyrannus/pseuds/ArsTyrannus
Summary: Happy Kyluxmas! Hope you enjoy your secret santa gift :3
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kylux Secret Santa 2020





	Ornamental Ginger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessicaStarscream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaStarscream/gifts).



> Happy Kyluxmas! Hope you enjoy your secret santa gift :3


End file.
